Until Life Ends
by CattiQ
Summary: After the events on the mountain, everyone is trying to get trough life. Romances start and end. Bonds get stronger. Everyone is alive, (even Josh) but not really that well.
1. Discovery

Chapter 1/Discovery

"When the police officers found Joshua Washington on Blackwood Mountain, he was not himself. His friends had successfully burned down his ski lodge, escaping some kind of monster called 'The Wendigo'. Apparently, Josh is transforming into one. More information will come later"

That was the police radio. The officer in the interrogation room answered.

"Good. I am sitting here with Michael Munroe, one of the youths in the group. I'll record the interrogation."

Mike sat up straight in his uncomfortable chair.

"So, Michael, why were you up on the mountain?"

"Listen, last year we were at one of Josh's sisters birthday party. We played a stupid prank on her and that's why Hannah and Beth disappeared. But Josh played a fucking _mental_ prank on us. I thought..I thought he was the one who hurt Jess. I was _wrong_. He was off his meds."

"What did Joshua do during this prank?"

"He just wanted to scare us. Never hurt us. Like, putting on the TV when no one was there, pretending there was a psycho on the mountain. But it was all Josh. He wasn't the real danger."

"What was the real danger?"

"I've already told you, it's the fucking wendigos! They are these monsters that eat human flesh. I first saw one in the sanitorium. You heard of the guys that got trapped in the mines in the 50's? Yeah, 30 went in, 12 got out. The other 18 were _EATEN_. Those 12 that got out, wendigos. Those things are like unstoppable. We learned about them from the flamethrower dude. He..he didn't make it."

"Could you describe the wendigo?"

"It is really tall. Arms and legs long as hell. Skin like pansar. Nails and teeth sharp as _fuck_. They are really fast and they have like, predator vision. Can only see movement. One of those things were Hannah. After her and Beth ran into the snowstorm, they fell into the mines. Beth died, but Hannah just got a broken leg. She was down there for like a month. Turns out, she ate Beth's body. Turned into a wendigo."

"Thank you Michael, I think we have all the information we need.l Could you please bring in Samantha?"

"Sure, ok."

Mike left the room. Next in was Sam. She sat down in the chair with tears in her eyes.

"Is Josh alright? Did they find him?"

"Calm down ma'am. They found him. I think he's alright. Shall we start the interrogation?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

The interrogation went on for twenty minutes. Sam said all she could. When she came out she collapsed into a chair.

"Are you alright? Did they say anyt5hing about Josh?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine. He's apparently fine too. They have to take tests on him, find a cure."

"A c..cure? There's a cure?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. I..don't know. He said we'll see him in a couple of weeks. All of us are going to the hospital, and Ashley and Jess are getting mental treatment."

"Mental treatment?!" Mike and Chris said with one mouth.

"You're as bummed as I am. Let's wake Emily and Matt up and then wait for Ash and Jess."

Matt was asleep in his armchair and Emily was sleeping, leaning on his shoulder. She was drooling a little bit. After this weekend, they were closer. Emily apologized for being such a bitch, and Matt apologized for not helping her in the fire tower. But they are both happy that the other one is safe.

"Matt. Dude, wake up." Mike said shaking Matt.

"Wha..what's happening? Is everyone alright?" Matt said surprised.

"Matt, everything's fine. We just have to wait for Ash and Jess, then we'll go to the hospital." Sam said standing up.

Matt kissed Emily on the forehead and she woke up for a second, then suddenly fell back to sleep.

A couple of minutes later Jessica and Ashley came out of the interrogation room together with a police officer. Mike hugged Jess carefully and Chris held Ash's hand.

"Ok kids, we are all going to the Saint Morret's Hospital. You will all get a ride in our cars."


	2. Recovery

2/Recovery

Sam, Jess, Mike, Chris, Ash, Matt and Emily all entered separate rooms, with a doctor.

"Hello, Samantha. I can see that you have marks on ankles and wrists, hearing loss from explosions, burns on legs and back, scratches on face and neck, and worn out knees and feet. Are there any other things you would want us to notice?"

"No doctor. I think that's it. I am pretty tired also, but that's all."

"Ok. Shall we start by changing you into the hospital gown?"

That happened in every room. Mike almost lost two fingers, some broken ribs, hearing loss and burned skin on his back and left arm. Matt had a concussion from Jess hitting him with the shovel and a broken rib. Chris had a sprained ankle, broken jaw and a concussion from getting punched unconscious twice. Emily had bite marks on her right shoulder, scratches on arms and back, and broken ribs. Ashley had a black eye, a concussion and marks on her wrists. Jessica had scratches all over her face and body, broken ribs and leg and internal bleeding. And Josh. Well, Josh had broken ribs, a stab wound in the left shoulder and well, half a wendigo mouth.

"Samantha, we will keep you here for a couple of weeks. We have already messaged your parents. They can come and visit you in two days. When most of your body have healed, you are allowed to walk around and visit your friends. They can come and visit you too, once they are better."

"Thank you doctor. Do they have any information about Josh Washington? He was up on the mountain too."

"Oh, yes, that boy. We are giving him special treatment. Medications for his behaviour. We will try to stitch together his left cheek so he won't have those teeth. And I also saw he has a record full of mental illnesses, so we'll treat that too."

"You won't hurt him right? Please don't. He might be like that, but he's still him and I lo..."

Sam hesitated. No one knew. Why would the doctor be the first one?

"I am just down the hall. If you need anything you can press the red button."

Wall to wall with Sam was Chris and Mike. The had to share a room.

"Hey Mike?"

"Yes Chris?"

"Do you think we'll make it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you think we'll be healthy and Josh too, and that we will live like normal again?"

"Both yes and no. We will never be the same after today. After what we have seen. After Jess and Ash gettin' mental treatment and shit. I just wish it didn't happen."

"Me too bro."

After a moment of silence Mike started talking.

"So Chris, how's it going with Ashley? You tapping that?" he said jokingly.

"Tapping that? Oh, Mikeyboy, you don't even KNOW!"

"Yes, Chris, YES! Congrats, bro."

They both laughed for a while, then fell asleep. In a room almost at the end of the hall was Emily.

"Miss Qui, please calm down. We just have to stitch together your bite marks."

"No, you are NOT touching me with that needle! Will it hurt? Do I have to be awake?"

"Yes miss, you have to be awake. But it won't hurt. We will put you under anaesthesia. Do you want someone in the room? Maybe you want to hold someone's hand when we stitch it together?"

"Someone's hand? Sure. Matt. C..could you bring in Matt?"

"Sure, just wait a minute."

A moment later the doctor came back with Matt in a wheelchair. He had bandages on his chest.

"Hey Em. I heard...you wanted to hold my hand?"

"Oh shut up. He's gonna stitch the bite together. I want you to be here."

Matt rolled over to the hospital bed and sat next to Emily. He kissed her cheek and then grabbed her hand. He couldn't watch. The doctor first cleaned the wound, and then he stitched it together.

"And like that, you're done. You are going to have a scar though, I hope that's okay with you?"

"Anything after this weekend."

"Matthew, do you want to stay, or do you want to get some sleep?"

"It's ok, I'll stay."

There was a silence between them. Then in a second, Matt cupped Emily's face with his right hand and kissed her passionately. She started to cry.

"Matt, I really really really like you."

"You can't say love?"

"Ok then. I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Visitors

3/Visitors

After a couple of days everything was almost back to normal. Except that everyone had scars over their bodies. Especially Jessica. Her entire face was full of them, so the gang has decided to call her Scarface for the rest of eternity. Or maybe not, for the rest of eternity.

Jess's and Ash's mental treatment had begun. And they were actually feeling better. But everyone knew, that they would not forget this easily.

Everyone else were able to walk around and visit each other. It wasn't that hard though, since everyone were placed in the same corridor. Even Josh. He was behind a heavy door that was always locked, and he was even tied to his own bed, until he would calm down.

Sam was nearly asleep when it knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said tiredly.

Mike and Chris walked in and sat down beside her.

"Hey, how ya' feeling?" Mike asked, laying his hand on Sam's.

"Good. I'm good. Just kinda tired. Thinking about the others. You?"

"We're good. Feeling ok. Emily and Matt came to see us earlier. He doesn't need a wheelchair anymore. That's good."

"How about Ash and Jess? They feeling ok?"

"Yeah. Ash is better. Jess too. But her face is full of scars." Chris said, looking at Mike.

"Have they said anything about Josh?" Sam said, worried.

"We can go see him." Mike said, looking Sam in the eyes. He could see that she was relieved.

"R..really?"

"Yes."

Sam thought about her feelings for Josh. She had been in love with him for ages, and maybe she should tell them.

"Listen guys, I have something to tell you. About Josh."

"Is it that you're really in love with him?" Chris said, jokingly.

"How..how did you know?"

"Sam, we knew. We knew last year, and the year before that. We have always known." Mike said, letting go of Sam's hand.

"You thought I wouldn't notice when one of my best friends were in love with my best best friend? Of course I knew!" Chris said, shaking his hands wildly.

"So you knew? All of you knew? Does he know?" Sam said and sat up in her bed.

"I actually don't know. Maybe he didn't want to know." Chris said and stood up. "With the prank and stuff. Maybe he thought that you would hate him afterwards."

"I think we have to go. I hope you feel better." Mike said and left the room with Chris.

The both of them walked down the corridor to the heavy door and called over a nurse.

"Could we please see Josh Washington?" Mike asked as kind as possible.

"Are you familiar with the patient?" the nurse asked.

"We were up on the mountain with him. I'm Christopher and this is Michael."

"Well then, I'll follow you in."

The nurse grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. When they entered Josh was asleep. He had stitches on his left cheek, which would soon turn into a big scar.

"He's asleep now, but you can wait if you want."

"We'll wait." Mike said and sat down in a chair next to his bed. He was still tied to his bed.

"He can be a bit aggressive." the nurse said and closed the heavy door. It made a loud noise, which made Josh wake up.

Mike stood up and started talking to him.

"Hey buddy. Are you feeling alright?"

"You..you hit me." Josh said and looked at them both.

"I know Josh. Mike and I are so sorry."

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. He thought you hurt Jess and you talked so bad about Ashley I just..lost it, I guess."

"Yeah man, we are really sorry. About everything. For last year and for not noticing how you felt and just..everything."

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm the monster here." Josh said and pointed to his left cheek.

There was a silence between them, until Chris realised something.

"Josh, you know how you asked me at the Christmas party last year to find out if 'a certain girl' liked you or not? Well, I couldn't ask her last year, but just a few minutes ago, she actually told us. She likes you Josh."

"S..she does? Oh man, this is like the best day of my life. Can she come in?"

Chris stood up and walked over to the nurse.

"Can Samantha come and visit him?"

"I am afraid she can't leave her bed just yet. But she will tomorrow."

Chris smiled and sat down beside the bed again.

"She'll come tomorrow."

Josh smiled the biggest smile he could before Mike and Chris hugged him and left.

The nurse was still in the room when they left.

"Joshua, do you want me to remove the ties on you upper body? You won't be needing them anymore."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"Now, I guess you would want some private time with this girl tomorrow. So... I will be standing outside when she is here, so you can talk. Do you want me to get you anything? For today or maybe tomorrow?"

Josh thought about it. If Sam was in love with him, and he was in love with Sam, this would be their first date. Kind off.

"Could you bring in some roses? And..and maybe some chocolates?"

"Sure thing. You have deserved this Joshua. Don't ever let her go. I'll get you your 'dating supplies'."

The nurse untied his upper body and then left. When she came back she had roses in a vase, and a box of chocolates.

"Thank you." Josh said and looked at the nurse. She has deep blue eyes and medium length brown hair.

"No problem. I was once in your position. I was really in love with a boy, but I never knew if he liked me back. But I found out." she said and held up her left hand. She was wearing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Congrats on your engagement! What's your name?"

"Lacey. And if you ever need anything you ask for me, ok?"

Josh nodded and the nurse left. As he put his head back on the pillow he thought about Sam. He could marry her someday. And then he fell asleep.


	4. Finally

4/Finally

The day had arrived. Josh was really excited. In another room, Chris was visiting Sam.

"I've already told him that you would come today. He seemed really happy."

Chris didn't intend to tell Sam that Josh was in love with her, she would have to find that out herself.

"He did? Are you sure?" Sam said. She was nervous.

"Yes! Now go!"

Sam nodded and opened her door. She walked down the hall to the heavy door. A nurse stood beside it. It was Lacey.

"Ah, Samantha! He is expecting you."

Sam was a little confused when the nurse opened the door. But she stayed outside after closing it. Sam walked in and looked around. There were two chairs pushed to the wall on the right, and Josh in a bed on the left. Beside him was a table with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. At the end of the room was a big window, with drawn curtains. Before Sam started talking to Josh, she pulled the curtains aside to let some light in. Josh opened his eyes.

"Sam!" he almost shouted and sat up in his bed.

"Josh! Josh, hi." she responded and sat next to him on his bed. He opened his palms and Sam took his hands.

"I never wanted to hurt you Sam. I am so sorry. I hope you don't hate me."

"Hate you? Of course not. Actually..."

Before she could finish the sentence, Josh spoke up.

"I love you. I always have, Sam. That's why I got you these chocolates and the roses because I love you. And I should have told you earlier."

Sam was shocked.

"You love me?"

Silence.

"But Josh. I love you."

Josh leaned closer to Sam. Their noses almost touched. She raised her hand and touched his scar.

"You know something I thought about?" Josh said.

"What?"

"The song. 'And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches.' You get it? Stitches." he said and pointed to his cheek, still looking into Sam's eyes.

"But we have never kissed, so you couldn't have been without them."

"Maybe we should." Josh said and grabbed Sam's face, kissing her passionately. Again and again. They were hungry for each other. When they had kissed for a while they separated to take a breath.

"I never want to be without them. Ever."

"You won't." Sam said and kissed him again.

When the kissing ended Josh grabbed Sam's hand and handed her the box of chocolates. She took one. It was a dark chocolate praline filled with strawberry cream. Delicious.

The nurse outside opened the door.

"Josh, it's time for your lunch. Should I bring in your lunch too, Samantha?"

"Yeah sure. I'll eat here."

"I'm Lacey, by the way."

Lacey left and came back with two plates of food and two glasses of water.

"Here you go. I'll be outside."

She placed them on the table and left, standing outside of the door.

"She was nice." Sam said, taking her gaze from the door, to Josh.

"Yeah. She was the one who gave me the roses and the chocolates."

Sam giggled and grabbed the plates. On them there was two portions of chicken parmesan, one of Josh's favourites. Lacey must have known.

"Does Mr. Washington want a bite of his meal?" she said jokingly and took some of the chicken on Josh's fork.

"He sure does."

Sam placed the fork in Josh's mouth. He took the bite in his mouth and chewed and swallowed it quickly. Sam was staring into his eyes. Josh's gaze wandered from her face, to her collarbones. Down to her stomach and her hips. And then her butt. She was almost sitting on top of his legs now. Josh grabbed her hips and pushed her closer. Sam's head bowed down and kissed his lips.

"Did you enjoy your meal?"

"I'm still hungry."

Josh kissed her back roughly. He bit her lower lip, and she almost shouted.

"Ow! Josh!"

"Wha..what's wrong?"

"You bit me! Ow."

Her lip started bleeding.

"So..sorry. My teeth...they're still sharp...they just stitched together my cheek."

"No, it's fine." she said and jumped of the bed. She quickly went trough the door.

"Can I get some paper? My..lip started bleeding."

"Sure."

Lacey quickly ran off to get some paper. She came back with a full roll.

"Just in case."

"Thank you." Sam said and went back.

"I got my paper!" she said and wiped her mouth. She sat down on the bed beside Josh and grabbed his hand. She could see that he was sad.

"You still look beautiful. You're still you." Josh said. He looked down on his legs. They were still tied to his bed.

"They tied me down...because I'm a monster. But you. You are still you. I didn't hurt you. If I did, I would never forgive myself."

"What are you saying Josh?"

"In the mines, when you came for me, you looked so beautiful. Even with scratches on your face. Because you were still you. But me. I was lost in my mind. I wasn't thinking! You shouldn't be with me Sam."

"Stop. I can't take you talking like this. You. Are. You. And you're Josh. And I love Josh."

They sat in silence and ate their meal. They finished it of with some chocolates before Sam had to leave. Outside of the door she stopped to catch her breath. That really happened.

Inside, Josh did the same. That. Really. Happened.


End file.
